BANDICOOTS - UbiSoftFan94.
BANDICOOTS is a Crash Bandicoot/TUGS parody. Cast *Crash Bandicoot as Ten Cents *Bearminator as Big Mac *Cleetus (from Spyro the Dragon) as OJ *Ebenezer Von Clutch as Top Hat *Hunter (from Spyro the Dragon) as Warrior *Crunch Bandicoot as Hercules *Polar as Sunshine *Pura as Grampus *Commissioner Gordon (from Batman) as Captain Starr *Hades (from Hercules) as Captain Zero *Dr Neo Cortex as Zorran *Dr N Gin and Penta Penguin as Zip and Zug *Papu Papu and Tiny Tiger as Zebedee and Zak *Coco Bandicoot as Lillie Lightship *Pasadena Opossum as Sally Seaplane *Rilla Roo as Izzy Gomez *Py Ro The Fire Elemental as Bluenose *Spyro (from Spyro the Dragon) as Billy Shoepack *Stew and Chick Gizzard Lips as Frank and Eddie *Rok-Ko the Earth Elemental as Sea Rouge *Professor (from Spyro the Dragon) as Sea Rouge's Uncle *Norm as Boomer *Aku Aku as Puffa *Farmer Ernest as The Goods Engine *Fake Crash/Trash Bandicoot as Fire Chief *The Evil Twins as The Pirates *Wa-Wa the Water Elemental as Coast Guard *Lo-Lo the Air Elemental as The Messenger *Pinstripe Potoroo as Nantucket *Uka Uka as Johnny Cuba *Polokus (from Rayman) as Old Rusty *Boulder (from TTTE) as Kraka Toa *Dr Nitrus Brio and Ripper Roo as Burke and Blair *Zem as Lord Stinker *Madame Amberly as Pearl *Nina Cortex as Princess Alice *The Crash Bandicoot Trilogy Enemies as The Shrimpers *Chewbacca (from Star Wars) as Mighty Mo *Donkey Kong (from Mario) as Scuttlebutt Pete *Agent 9 (from Spyro the Dragon) as Little Ditcher *Moneybags (from Spyro the Dragon) as Big Mickey *Sebulba (from Star Wars) as Jack *Elora (from Spyro) as SS Vienna *Ly The Fairy (from Rayman) as The Duchess Gallery Crash bandicoot 11 by sherrybirkinfan227-d3fzjwd.jpg|Crash Bandicoot as Ten Cents The_Crash_Bash_Bearminator.png|Bearminator as Big Mac Gallery0020.jpg|Cleetus as OJ The_Crash_Tag_Team_Racing_Ebenezer_Von_Clutch.png|Ebenezer Von Clutch as Top Hat Hunter ice.jpg|Hunter as Warrior Crunch Bandicoot Wrath of Cortex.png|Crunch Bandicoot as Hercules Polar Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy.png|Polar as Sunshine Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Pura.png|Pura as Grampus Mr Commissioner gordon.jpg|Commissioner Gordon as Captain Starr Hades as Malefor.jpg|Hades as Captain Zero NeoCortexN. SaneTrilogy.png|Dr Neo Cortex as Zorran Mr Crash Bandicoot 2 Cortex Strikes Back Doctor N. Gin Promo.png|Dr N Gin Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Penta Penguin.png|and Penta Penguin as Zip and Zug Papu Papu Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy.png|Papu Papu Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Tiny Tiger.png|and Tiny Tiger as Zebedee and Zak Mrs Coco Bandicoot (with a glove on her hand, a black watch around her arm's wrist, and a blue bagpack).png|Coco Bandicoot as Lillie Lightship PasadenaOpossum.png|Pasadena Opossum as Sally Seaplane Rilla Roo Crash Bash Cutscenes.png|Rilla Roo as Izzy Gomez Py-Ro The Wrath of Cortex.png|Py Ro The Fire Elemental as Bluenose Spyro the Dragon.jpg|Spyro as Billy Shoepack Stew and Chick.jpg|Stew and Chick Gizzard Lips as Frank and Eddie The Crash Bandicoot The Wrath of Cortex Rok-ko.png|Rok-Ko the Earth Elemental as Sea Rouge Spyro_Professor.jpg|Professor as Sea Rouge's Uncle No 37 Norms2.jpg|Norm as Boomer Aku Aku Hand.jpg|Aku Aku as Puffa Farmer Ernest.png|Farmer Ernest as The Goods Engine Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Fake Crash Bandicoot.png|Fake Crash/Trash Bandicoot as Fire Chief The_Crash_Twinsanity_Evil_Twins.png|The Evil Twins as The Pirates The Crash Bandicoot The Wrath of Cortex Wa-Wa.png|Wa-Wa the Water Elemental as Coast Guard It's_Crash_Bandicoot_The_Wrath_of_Cortex_Lo-Lo.png|Lo-Lo the Air Elemental as The Messenger Crash 1 Pinstripe.png|Pinstripe Potoroo as Nantucket The Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Uka Uka.png|Uka Uka as Johnny Cuba 320px-RR-PS2-Japanese-Polokus.JPG|Polokus as Old Rusty Mr Boulder.png|Boulder as Kraka Toa Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Doctor Nitrus Brio.png|Dr Nitrus Brio Nsane ripperroo.png|and Ripper Roo as Burke and Blair Nitro_Kart_Zem.png|Zem as Lord Stinker Madame-amberly-crash-twinsanity-8.38.jpg|Madame Amberly as Pearl Ninaangry.png|Nina Cortex as Princess Alice mr-crash-and-some-of-the-memorable-baddies-of-the-series.jpg|The Crash Bandicoot Trilogy Enemies as The Shrimpers Chewbacca.png|Chewbacca as Mighty Mo Donkey kong mario party 10.png|Donkey Kong as Scuttlebutt Pete Mr_Agent9_bondpose.jpg|Agent 9 as Little Ditcher Money_Bags.jpg|Moneybags as Big Mickey Sebulba 1f3fe180.jpg|Sebulba as Jack Mrs Elora.png|Elora as SS Vienna Lyjapan1.jpg|Ly The Fairy as The Duchess Category:UbiSoftFan94